Time Changes Things
by ThatShotgunGirl
Summary: Hermione panics when life isn't all it seems and runs to her parents to live as a muggle for two years what will happen when she tried to return to london? Dramione. Smut. Rated M for a reason.
1. The Start

**Hi there, this is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me. I've not written any story or anything since I was in school so we're looking 2/3 years since I've written anything like this.**

**To start I am going to say firstly I am not actually a huge Harry Potter fan. I've only recently discovered theses fanfics. I'm a huge Dramione shipper. So If you don't like that please don't read any further into this. Rated M as there will be smut in later chapters. **

**I do not own the characters, all rights are to JK Rowling.**

**This chapter is setting the scene explaining the females thoughts that led her to her decision. **

The war had impacted Hermiones life hugely, it had set her back in many aspects everyone had expected her to go off with Ron and be happy. In true she didn't want to be with Ron in that aspect, yes she loved him but not like that he was too much of a brother to her and that really did show in the kiss they shared.

The young female broke the news to the red head a week later, that in fact she didn't see him in that light. It had cost her their friendship and it was then she made the choice to return to her parents and not go back to Hogwarts.

Thankfully the female had some savings which were just enough for her one way ticket to Australia, she restored her parents memories and had decided that this was the place she wanted to stay, she didn't know if it was for forever but for now it seemed like home. It was home.

It was all she had left, Harry had tried to convince her to stay, to come back in the hope that her an Ron could find a mutual ground but Hermione just ignored his owls she hadn't announced her leaving she'd just left there one day gone the next.

Two years had passed, and she really had grown to muggle life often not evening thinking to her time in Hogwarts yes she had enjoyed her time there but she was just a 'mud blood' and didn't belong. It took her seven years to realize it, the taunts from none other than Draco Malfoy still hurt her to this day. All the young lady had ever wanted was to fit in and she'd never been allowed to, with Ron and Harry all she did was mother the two boys and have to sort them out but at the time she'd only been eighteen she wanted to live a little and couldn't too captivated in the lifestyle of being that perfect example being the best one there. At least here in Sydney she could finally be free and away from it all, there was no one she needed to mother she could just be your average twenty year old woman.

Well except for one thing.

She was still set in her mind that she had to wait for the right guy, she hadn't met anyone who had swept her off her feet so much to her dismay she was still a virgin. Granted she'd had her fair share of kissing and had a few late nights out on the beach but it has never got more than a kiss, she was scared to. Ashamed.

In the muggle world she had become a very successful nurse having spoken to the Ministry of Magic and managed to get things sorted so she only had one year of university left, with the Ministry on side she had impressed her parents in her choice after all they were both still successful dentists and now their child seemed 'human' again living her day to day life as a muggle.

December was approaching when the female finally decided she should try and go back to England, to London to be specific see if anyone even remembered she existed to see how her friends were getting on with their lives. Well she hadn't spoken to anyone in two years she didn't even know if she could call them her friends but it seemed right to.

She could easily use the thought of snow as a reason to go home. Wait, did she really still think that was home? Maybe it was all of just a lie and an escape to come here.

Her flight was booked for the first of December the female was finally started to look forward to things. It was only while she was packing her belongings did she really remember she was a wizard again. She opened a draw and smiled as she seen her wand in there, it seemed like such a dream a fantasy that she had once been at Hogwarts, the brightest witch of her age. A smile crossed her lips as she put it into the suitcase. Just in case.


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure

**I wanted to get this Chapter out pretty fast so here it is guys. **

**Reviews follows and faves would be amazing!**

**All right to JK Rowling. I own nothing!**

**Chapter two: The Adventure.**

A young Miss Granger arrived in London just after mid day, once she had collected her belongings she decided to walk down the street. It was only then she realized how silly her outfit of choice was. The female was dressed in white cotton shorts and a dark blue vest top, with her arms exposed to the cold winter air the female shivered to try and battle the cold. How foolish could she be to forget how cold it was? It was winter in England, so far from the summer she had just escaped, they were going through drought and now she'd just arrived in a country where she was having to try and step over puddles.

Her long tanned legs seemed to go on forever giving her body a natural glow, she was thin but muscular, having the perfect hour glass figure nice rounded hips and then her D cup chest wasn't being hidden by her thin top that lung to her frame to leave little hidden to any wondering eyes.

Hermione managed to grab a taxi asking to be taken to The Park Grand hotel, she placed her tow along case into the back of the car before she slipped into the back seats of the black taxi, the taxi driver glanced in his mirror giving the female a smile before he started to drive.

"You're not from round here looking at that tan." The older male chuckled enjoying the view of her long exposed legs.

"I was, until two years ago." The young lady answered rather bluntly not really in the mood for any conversation, she was tired no tired was the wrong word. She was exhausted. she pulled the hairband from her hair letting her curled hair fall down past her shoulders, it held natural blonde highlights and was considerably lighter than it had been before she left though it was all down to the sun. The female had never even thought of dying her hair she loved the way it was and hated just getting it trimmed regularly.

Her long locks cascaded down her back just brushing the top of her hips it was high maintenance but she'd just adapted and got used to it. She wouldn't think of cutting it short, though many had said it would suit her she just never seen it fit to cut it off.

The journey in the car seemed to pass quickly and before she knew it she handed over the money for the journey and thanked the elder male driver telling him to keep the female stepped out from the black taxi before she popped the boot and opened it up hauling her case out of it before she shut the boot of the car an stepped away. The car quickly drove off to it's next job it was then the cold really struck Hermione she rubbed her arms before looking around seeing the large hotel in front of her she smiled. This was it.

She walked through the large glass doors of the hotel. The young female was awe struck the place was even better than the photos ha showed when she was booking. She didn't know what she was going to do with herself at least there was some heating in here and the chill was washed from her body.

The moment of bliss was short lived as the next thing she knew she was face first in some males chest. A sharp squeak escaped her lips before she took a step back, "I'm so sorry sir," She apologized quickly though her accent was certainly a strange one. It was certainly British but she had an Australian edge to it which separated her accent from anyone else's in the room.

She blinked letting her eyes adjust to what was before her as a voice responded, "It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going miss." The deep voice apologized as easily as he could before shock started to drift into his voice and it began to click in his mind who this young woman was before him.

Hermione studied the chest before she bit her lip she looked down before she did up, her gaze traveling up the dark suit before her it was a rich black with a white shirt and neat tie, broad shoulders... The next thing that caught her eyes were little tuffs of blonde hair sticking out from behind his neck, then those steel grey eyes that couldn't be forgotten.

"Malfoy." She gasped her free hand flying up to cover her mouth as she took another step backwards tripping over her case. She tensed her body bracing herself to hit the carpet though the long muscular arms of the man in front of her caught her body before it got close to the floor.

"Hey, steady on there." Draco spoke quietly helping her back up to her feet he couldn't help but let his eyes stray down the length of her glorious body. Was this what was hiding under those robes all those years ago?

**HUGE than****kyou ****to ****ReadSoManyBooksThatLostCount and NazChick for following! It does mean a lot to me to have two already :D**

**I'm sorry, but I had to leave it like this ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Him

**As Usual - I have no rights all belongs to Jk Rowling. **

_"__"Hey, steady on there." Draco spoke quietly helping her back up to her feet he couldn't help but let his eyes stray down the length of her glorious body. Was this what was hiding under those robes all those years ago?"_

A sigh of relief crossed her lips as she didn't hit the floor though it was short lived. Her heart began to race her whole body shaking as she was aided to stand up to her feet once again. Cautiously she opened her eyes looking up at the man that stood before her. Draco Malfoy had just stopped her from falling why? All she was to him was a filthy mudblood and here he was helping her. His steel grey eyes seemed to send heat across her skin, as if he could turn her on without touching...

She pulled her mind away of the thoughts clearing her throat. "Thank you Mr Malfoy, now if you don't mind I really need to be checking into my room." She spoke simply trying to pull herself away from his arms but his grip was like a vice around her waist.

The male pulled her in closer to him pressing her body against his before he leant down just letting his lips brush her ear. "Meet me in the bar, seven sharp Miss Granger." He whispered softly before he slowly let go of her an spun on his heel to leave her be.

Hermione stood there unsure on how to react, so many questioned bubbled to the surface though they were cut off by his lips brushing her ear, she struggled to stop herself holding against him letting her hands wonder over his body but somehow even in that situation she managed to keep her cool. Before the female had a chance to object he was gone and all she could see was those broad shoulders walking away.

With a heavy sigh she shook all thoughts of Draco from her mind and headed to the desk, she gave her details before she obtained her card key and used the elevator to go to her room for the next two weeks. She was planning on being home just before Christmas giving herself an extra week if she needed it here, though most likely they would be a different hotel this one hadn't been cheap though her hormones were leaping with excitement over the fact she'd chosen the place.

Draco walked out of the building her own mind racing since the death of his father and his mother moving to Barcelona he had felt awfully alone and the war in itself had changed his view on people who weren't purebloods. He hated the word mudblood now and even more so that he'd just seen Miss Granger.

She had been missing for two years almost exactly to the day, and yet she just happened to walk into him, in the hotel he had just gone to fix up some things for an old friend. It intrigued him as to why the female was here now? Why two years later? Why before Christmas and where had she been? Of course she had been in Australia but last he had heard Harry had gone to her parents house and found no one there. As if she was purposely trying not to be found, what did she have to hide that was that big that she had to run? Was she pregnant with Weasley's child? Was that why she was alone now ? Here... Looking for him to tell him? These thoughts were driving the blonde crazy and all he wanted to do was know what was going on, he would get his answers tonight he knew she could come. She had to.

Time had seemed to drag that afternoon, the female had gone out and bought a dress for tonight's 'date' with Draco, wait was it a date? Or not? She didn't know but the idea of it being one made her feel giddy and her hormones did an excited jig inside her once again.

The female looked to the time before cursing herself it was already six. She jumped into the shower, getting in and out of it in record time after she had shaved. She was blow drying her curly locks before she decided to leave them down, she had tamed them considerably since she was a child, they now seemed to fit on her head. She reached into her makeup bag just applying minimal makeup, foundation, eyeliner and mascara. It was only then she reached into her bag from earlier and pulled out a black dress, it was black and skin tight, strapless and enhanced her breasts perfectly. She decided to go without a bra but pulled on a small G-String. The dress had a long loose skirt at the back just giving her that extra power as she walked into the room. She did had taste when it came to dressing up. She slipped on some three inch skin coloured heels before she checked herself out in the mirror. She was hot. Only in the reflection did she notice she was late. It was five past seven, taking a shaky breath she placed her iphone into her bag along with some money before she held onto the clutch bag and headed down the stairs to find the bar area.

Draco checked his rolex watch for the umpteenth time only then did he notice someone walk in, the presence of the woman who has just walked in had caught attention of nearly every bloke in the bar, only when she got closer did Mr Malfoy realize it was Miss Granger. "Wow," He whispered softly his steel grey eyes finding her amber ones holding her gaze as she came and sat beside him in the booth.

"And here I was thinking you weren't coming." He gave her his best smile even showing a little of his perfect white teeth which in itself shocked the young female.

Hermione could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, "Well, fashionably late I'm afraid hope it isn't too much of a disappointment." She spoke softly before she leaned over and playfully grabbed his pint glass, surprised he was drinking 'muggle beer' before she took a sip of the cold larger. The large glass looked out of place on such a female but she didn't care she wasn't the kind to worry too much on what others thought. Unless the male before her thought otherwise.

Draco grinned as she took his pint shaking his head unable to control his actions, the moment she put the glass down he cupped her cheek. "You look beautiful Hermione" He whispered before his lips crashed into hers.

**Yet again. I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger! But my longest chapter yet and three in one day. Wow. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Change

**Thank you for all the follows! Warning if you do not like smut skip this chapter. **

**Wow sorry guys I've been super busy today, was hoping to get this out much earlier.**

**I have no rights all belongs to JK Rowling.**

_"__Draco grinned as she took his pint shaking his head unable to control his actions, the moment she put the glass down he cupped her cheek. "You look beautiful Hermione" He whispered before his lips crashed into hers."_

Hermione jumped as she was kissed it seemed to be minutes before she reacted but it was merely seconds before she relaxed and leant into him letting her lips move with his. She could feel Draco's arm slipping around her back pulling her close to him. All the female could taste was alcohol on his lips, how much had he been drinking? How long had he been here?

Her thoughts were pushed to one side as she managed to break away from him minutes later."Wow." The female whispered softly her cheek showing up a deep red and she dropped her gaze and looked to her feet she hadn't expected that. "Malfoy, I- I really didn't expect that" she spoke stuttering on her words she was shaking; had that really just happened?

"Call me Draco, and you're gorgeous 'Mione" HE smiled giving her a nickname already before he took up the pint glass in his hand gulping back several mouthfuls, he'd been here since six and was very close to being drunk by this point.

"Fine, Draco, are you sure this isn't just because you're dr-" the rest of her words were cut off by his lips meeting hers once again, "You're gorgeous." He whispered before he pulled his lips away from hers and stood, walking to the bar. He paid for two bottles of wine of them before he carried them to the table with two glasses.

It took the pair no time to drink the two bottles by which time Hermione was rather tipsy herself. Draco took her hand before they stood from the table heading up to the females room.

The young lady found out her card key before she struggled to get open the door it took her a couple of attempts but soon the door was open. Draco spun her around once they were in pressing her back against the door to shut it pinning her there.

His lips worked across her jawline down her neck his lips almost bruising. Hermione leant her head back a soft moan escaping her lips her head pressed against the door behind her as her own hands began unbuttoning his shirt she didn't know what was coming over her. Was this really going to happen?

"Draco, stop..." She protested but her words fell of deaf ears and she pushed him away. "Stop!" She shouted before she fell to her knees as tears fell down her face, "Hey, hey what is it?" He asked suddenly panicked by what was happening was he that bad?

"I-I can't d-do this. I am a... A..." She whispered looking down she couldn't look at him to ashamed to be 20 and still a virgin.

Mr Malfoy was confused for a moment before it clicked in his mind what she was on about. So she hadn't done anything with that Wesley. He smiled at the thought that she was going to give herself to him. "It's okay, we'll just take it nice and slow." He promised her and gently picked her up and placed her on the bed, despite the fact he had a ranging need to get inside of her he kept myself under control

Hermione looked to him a little taken back, "What? You don't mind?" She whispered biting her lip and leaning back on the bed as she was put there. She watched Draco slowly finish unbuttoning his shirt before he moved so he was on top of her.

"Not at all, I want you for you. You're beautiful." He whispered before he moved his hand behind her slowly unzipping her dress before slipping it down her body. He smiled as he noticed her lack of a bra and then the g-string was all that covered her. "You are amazing," he whispered softly his eyes running over her body taking in her beauty it really was breath taking.

He kissed across her collarbone before began kissing down her body, his hands rested on her hips as he got to her breasts. He kissed along her left breast letting his tongue run along it circling around the darkened circle before he took the pointed bud into his mouth sucking, nipping playing with it while his hand came up to cup her right breast gently massaging it playing with her nipple.

As soon as a moan left her lips the male started to pay the same attention to her other breast swapping so his lips were now over her right breast. Hermione moaned arching up into him, it was crazy the things he was doing to her. She could feel a bulge against her leg biting her lip cautious was she really ready? The thought soon fell away from her mind as another moan fell from her lips.

Her hands reached down slowly undoing his jeans pushing them and his boxers down together, the male used his free hand to push them down the rest of the way his cock jumping out excitedly nudging against her leg as it became more of a full length. Miss Granger could feel it against her leg but she didn't know what to do, cautiously she put her hand down just letting her fingertips brush against his length. A throaty moan escaped his lips as her fingers curled around his length and began rubbing him.

Draco used the chance and began to rub her through her underwear a cheeky smile on his lips she was already wet and waiting for him. Slowly he moved aside her underwear slipping a finger inside moving very carefully and slowly at first. Watching the female gasp and squirm in a mixture of both pain and pleasure kept himself very hard. He met her lips kissing her softly just keeping her close to him, wanting her relaxed.

Slowly a second finger was added and then a third, only then did he move down and remove her underwear. He kissed the inside of her though before he let his tongue run over her folds. He pulled out his fingers hearing her whimper at the last of contact nearly made him lose all control but he was determined to pleasure her. He kissing her citreous softly before he grazed his teeth other it only then did he take it between his lips and suck letting his tongue tease her. It was then Hermione began to buck into him and her first orgasm began to shake through her as she called out his name.

She was still trembling when Draco cleaned up her juices before be moved up and kissed her lips, "Just relax" he whispered softly, laying so he was on top of her but kept his weight off her by propping himself up on his elbows. He shifted slightly and slowly guided himself into her he just let his tip in to start with, she was tight and it almost ruined all his focus on keeping it slow.

Kissing her neck he slowly pushed himself in, moving his hips slowly letting her adapt to having his large length inside her. He was eight inches and thick so he knew it would be hard for her, he could feel her tensing around his length and it near on drove him insane. He slowly met her lips once fully inside. Pain just filling the female as she moaned, "it-it hurts." She whimpered against his lips tears brimming her eyes. "It will get better." He promised and began to move his hips, "You're just so tight." He groaned out, slowly picking up speed as the female below him relaxed she wrapped her legs around his hips forcing him deeper as the pain faded away and was replaced with pure pleasure. It wasn't long until Hermione climaxed for a second time and that was what sent Draco over the edge and he came inside her. He gasped at what he had just done, too carried away to pull out of her...

The female whimpered feeling his seed slowly slipping out of her as he pulled out. But the though of pregnancy didn't reach her mind before she passed out, too tired from what had happened to her. Draco kissed her forehead before he moved and lay down beside her. hoilding her close to him as he pulled the blankets over them.

He kissed her lips softly before whispering. "I think I've loved you for all these years."


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

**Wow! I'm so sorry guys. I've been super busy, I've just moved and then work on the farm with this heat has been taking up all of my time. I've just got my laptop back so I'm hoping to be able to update more often now. **

**Feel free to message me any ideas/any pairings you would like to see - even if it is for another story. **

**As per. All rights to Ms JK Rowling, I own nothing **

**-x-x-x-**

Hermione slowly woke inb his arms when she felt something nudging the small of her back, the movements suddenly started to occur, the male behind her must have been having an erotic dream or such where his hips moving and his hard morning wood dug into her back.

Only then did it strike the female who it was behind her, no one other than THE Draco Malfoy. The one person who had made her school life hell, but as memories of last night returned she found herself shocked that had all really happened and she had loved it almost felt right between them.

Miss Granger decided to make the most of her situation, maybe she should repay the male back for last night. She looked between them before giving a smile, he was still hard. She wriggled down the bed till she was face to face with his 8" member his hips were still thrusting as before, cautiously she wrapped a hand around it moving her hand faster before she noticed his hips slow down only then did she let her tongue run over his tip circling his tip before she took his length in his mouth moving her head up and down as her tongue played and her cheeks hollowed as she sucked on him. A groan came from the still asleep male, she pulled away to let more oxygen into her lungs before she took his length fully into her mouth, deep throating the full eight inches to the point it was blocking off her air ways. She gagged a couple of times only to relax herself and begin sucking and moving her head once again. Around five minutes later Draco released several strong shots into her throat, being careful to swallow every drop before she kissed his length and went to move up the bed only to see two silver eyes watching her. Blush crept into her cheeks,

"Enjoying yourself?" Draco questioned her he had only just woken happy to find that his dream was very much real.

"I couldn't have you prodding me whiIe I was trying to sleep." She defended herself before she moved up and kissed his lips softly, "and it's just a thank you for last night." She added with a smile kissing his cheek. Draco moved and met her lips before her lips made contact with his cheek wrapping his arms around her and holding her close once again. Just wanting to hold her no sex just the closeness of her gorgeous body pressed against his.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I wanted to do what we did last night for a very long time. and then this morning just made everything even more perfect. Hermione you are perfect, don't let anyone tell you different." he whispered softly too her forcing her to look up at him showing he meant every single word that passed his lips.

The female didn't know what to say to that the 'brightest witch of their age' was speechless. While she was glad she had left the magical world it was a moment like this that made her think back and think about the what ifs? What if she had stayed would Malfoy be saying this before? She just gave him a smile and rested her head on his chest letting thoughts chase around her mind.

"Now unfortunately I have work." The male spoke softly kissing her forehead before he removed his arms from her, he cast a simple spell to get his belongings from his room and on to his once naked body. He wore a navy suit with a crisp white button up shirt and a matching tie.

"what do you actually do?" The female asked as she rolled over so she was led on her stomach looking up at his body letting out a sound of disappointment as his clothes found his body.

"I took over Malfoy Productions at the moment we're doing testings and we have most healing positions in tablet form, making them easier to get hold of and hopefully to put them on the market, the muggle one that is." He added for a moment "What about you?" He countered the question

"I'm a nurse, so I might be able to help you out there." Hermione spoke after a moment of thought before she stood from the bed and closed the gap between them she planted a soft kiss on his lips, "You go, before I have my wicked way with you" She grinned before turning her back on him and heading to the shower leaving Draco there before he turned on his heel and headed out to head to work, once outside her door he apparated to his London based headquarters.


	6. Chapter 6: Something Deeper

**So my laptop wont let me type without serious lag so I will update when I can from my sisters laptop. a massive thankyou for all the reviews and follows. It means so much to me, really. If anyone would like to contact my personally with ideas or anything feel free to email me : thatshotgungirl **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**All rights to JK Rowling as per.**

**PS. I have a Snape X Hermione one up also**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione couldn't help to hide the smile she had written over her face as Draco left her, well she certainly hadn't planned that to happen. She's been saving herself but last night was just far to tempting. Cautiously Hermione went on to dress herself wincing as she pulled on a pair of black tights, she hadn't realized how much she had actually hurt from last night till just then. She pulled on a black pencil skirt and a white blouse before she put on a long black cardigan that came down to her knees before she grabbed her card key, her bag and headed out of the room.

Her first stop was in the grand restaurant for some toast and peanut butter. Once she had finished off two slices she stood and headed for the leaky cauldron. It was only a thirty minute walk though the pain was beginning to get the better of her from last nights antics. Every time her thoughts strayed back to what she shared last night with Mr Malfoy her hormones did an excited little jig in hope of it happening again, she didn't even know if she would really see him again in that aspect, she'd said she would help with his business but by no means was there any arrangements.

Soon the young lady arrived at the pub she kept her head down as she began to hear whispers oh no. People were recognizing her they thought her dead? Where did this come from? A frown crossed her lady like features before she made her way into the back of the place pulling out her wand and tapping the sequence on the wall before it opened up for her. A grin crossed her lips she did still remember it, though why her feet were leading her here was a new thing. She didn't really know where she planned on going but it was certainly nice to be around wizards presence though her delight was short lived as the flash of a camera caught her attention she blinked putting her hands up to stop the light from blinding her as photo after photo was taken, questions asked, her world began spinning... No... Not here. Not now...

"Where have you been hiding?"  
"Why come back now?"  
"Who held you captive?"  
"Is it true Mr. Draco Malfoy was seen with you last night?"  
"What does Mr. Ronald Weasley have to say to your arrival?"  
"What is happening between you and Mr. Potter? Is it true you're pregnant with his child?"  
Hermione ignored question after question, "Leave me alone!" She screamed hands trembling almost viciously she couldn't take this, she tried to turn and find her way back out through she walked into a muscled chest.

"It's okay." The male whispered softly in her ear.

"Ms Granger is answering no more questions." Draco spoke firmly his tone was final, he slipped off his cloak wrapping it around the fair lady's shoulders before he felt her begin to collapse, he swung her up into his shoulders before dissapperating them into his office.

He lay the female out on the sofa, though nervously he was expecting no other than Mr Potter to turn up within the next five minutes.

Hermione remained unconscious on the sofa, this passing out thing had become some what of a regular habit, she thought it was down to stress hence part of the reason why she had come here to get a break from work to relax her mind slightly.

A knock came from the door before it opened slightly, "Malfoy?" The voice called

"In here Potter, but please be quiet." He spoke harshly keeping his voice slightly hushed.

Confused the younger male walked through the door shutting it quietly behind him before he looked into the room, his eyes coming to rest on a familiar bundle or frizzy hair, was that really? His eyes went wide in shock as he slowly walked over to her.

"Yes, it is Miss Granger, I-" He paused he couldn't exactly turn around and say he's slept with her last night. "I rescued her from Rita Skeeta and some other journalists this morning." Draco whispered - it wasn't a lie just wasn't the whole truth.

Suddenly a soft whimper escaped Hermione it was one that could easily be confused with pleasure the next two words would land him in it. "oh Draco" the girl moaned before her eyelashes fluttered open and seen Harry's face in front of her.


	7. Chapter 7: Shock

**FIRSTLY WOW. I had 1000 views in one day on my story, wow. This means so much for me. **

**Now for the bad news - I am away from the 15th - 20th August I do not have internet or a laptop as I'm visiting my nan and technology is basically banned. Making up for my bad chapter I am updating early also.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**All rights to JK Rowling as per.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes was it really Harry in front of her? She pressed her legs closer together the erotic thoughts that lingered in her barely conscious mind was harry going to hate her? Or was she just dreaming again? She looked up at Draco before she looked back to Harry. She launched herself forward throwing her arms around him. "Harry I missed you!" She confessed hiding her face in his shoulder letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Whoa, Hermione. Hey, I've missed you too." He spoke softly looking up to Draco wanting to know why he had her here yes he had changed but this was something different this was the woman everyone believed to be dead. "Why are you here? You and Malfoy? Where have you been?!" The questions were past his lips before the raven haired boy could stop them as he just struggled to stay standing as she was so tightly held to him.

"Potter, there is nothing going on between us. I briefly seen her last night as we were in the same hotel, and then I rescued her from Rita Skeeta as I said. She's fine." Draco started bluntly not realizing how harsh his words were till they were out of his mouth.

"Nothing? So that's why she's drea-" Harry was cut off sharply by Hermione's arms being removed from his neck he knew when she was angry and oh boy she was on fire.

"Nothing?! Nothing? Briefly seen me? Thanks for clearing that up Draco. Nice to know I'm nothing to you." She screamed at him before she went to walk away only to turn on her heel and punch Draco firmly in the nose she felt bone break and give way before she chose that moment to run out of the door and get as far from his as possible. She had lost her virginity and that was nothing to him. She should of known better than to trust him? She knew he was the 'playboy' of the wizarding world.

Draco stumbled backwards falling to the floor with a thump and hitting his head against his desk knocking any consciousness out of his mind.

"Draco? Hermione!" Harry called confused out of his mind, something had happened last night but he wasn't going to get anything from Draco so he made sure he was stable before running after Hermione he found her sat on a bench outside the building crying. "What happened Hermione?" He asked her gently as he slid to sit beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "You can talk to me, I'm always here for you." He promised her. Yes he loved Ginny but Hermione was his sister blood or no blood she was his family.

"I-I met him last night I said I would helping and we just talked and then he found me this morning, I am such a stupid fool to think that I could mean anything to him? I mean me? A mudblood I've not been back twenty four hours and I've ruined everything as usual." She rambled on to the younger lad biting her lip she was just terrified. What had she done?

Harry flinched at the word mudblood, he hadn't heard it since they were in school together, "Okay, calm for one. Two I don't think Malfoy meant to hurt you. He's not good with emotions he never has been but that is literally just him, I've been working with him as I'm head Auror and he is the top supplier in the Uk. He wouldn't of come to your rescue if you meant nothing to him, take my word on that one. Now you are going to go inside and say sorry. I will catch up with you later, floo me. Ginny would love to see you." He smiled before he kissed her forehead and moved away before disapparating so she had no choice but to obey what he had said knowing she would try and put up a fight.

Hermione went to protest but seeing as he was already gone she seen she really didn't have any choice. She used her sleeve to wipe away her tears before she headed up into the office, she didn't knock just walking into the room before she shut it and walked over to the still unconscious Malfoy.

She knelt down beside him before she kissed his forehead she took his wand from his hand performing the needed healing spells like she had never left the world. Slowly he began to become conscious a small amount of fear in his eyes before he looked up at her, "I didn't mean it like that. You did mean something." He whispered softly before he leant forward using his left hand to cup her cheek before he kissed her softly, the kiss was gentle one filled with passion backing up his words that he had said earlier.

Hermione moved so she was straddling his lap keeping close to him as she deepened the kiss running her tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance when he parted his lips their tongues dualed battling though Hermione was definitely the submissive one a small whimper escaped her as his hands slipped up her skirt. he slipped his hand inside her tights and then inside her laced underwear he found her sensitive bud rubbing her gently. Hermione broke away from the kiss throwing her head back, "Oh merlin." She moaned her hips bucking into his hand as she whimpered, "Please stop teasing" She begged him. "Draco." She moaned, though it was all he needed he pulled out his want putting a silencing charm on the room before he locked the door only to then remove her tights and underwear with a third stroke of his wand. She put her hands on his trousers swiftly undoing them before she helped free his length from his trousers rubbing him, ignoring the fact she was still sore from the night before she cautiously moved and slowly slipped him inside her tight walls. She whimpered in pain hiding her face in his shoulder leaving a love bite on his neck from where she had bit him. Draco rose his hips managing to get the last few inches into her he held still with her for a moment letting her get used to him. It was almost like she was tighter than yesterday. He put his hands on her hips helping her move, though he could tell she was beginning to get more than a little sore so he shifted their position putting her below him. "Relax." He whispered kissing her neck her breasts, taking in all of her. "You're so beautiful" He mumbled kissing her lips as he began moving his hips faster inside her. Flesh slapping againts flesh. So this was what make up sex was like. He smiled down at her feeling her release build up quickly. IT didn't take long for it to have her orgasm, though the tightening of her already tight walls around his thick member was enough to tip him over the edge. His seed poured inside her.

"I love you." He whispered into her chest before he realized what he said.


	8. Chapter 8: The Past

**THANK YOU SO MUCH. I never expected this response to something I wrote my phone went crazy all night with this story and my Sevmione one. So as a treat have a new chapter! Remember this is my last day with internet and a laptop. I am planning on updating my other story tonight. :D**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**All Rights to JK Rowling.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione just stared at him for a moment completely shocked on what she was going to say back to him had he really just told her he loved her? She didn't know if she loved him, yes she had promised herself to save her virginity for someone special and he certainly wasn't just anyone but she didn't know if she felt that strongly about him.

"I-Urh" Draco stuttered when she didn't respond worried he hadn't meant to say it in the first place and now he had just completely ruined everything.

"No, It's not that I don't love you. It's I don't know. You're really special Draco and I don't want to ruin this." She assured him quickly before she cautiously kissed his forehead, "Give me time, lets go on dates actually be friends, be in a relationship and just give me time. I mean are you willing to come out of the wizarding world? No, I know you're not because of your work. And I don't know if I can stay Draco, I've been out for two years I've got a stable muggle medical career which I don't want to give up and that is in Australia lets not forget." She rambled on worried that she had ruined things for them she didn't want to control his life and take that away from him, he had done so well from what she had heard he was so successful here she didn't want to be the one who would take that away. She knew couldn't live with herself if she ruined his life.

"Hermione, calm down. I will give you all of the time you need. I will move to Australia if I need to, I will do anything you want me to, I just can't be without you. I was the one leading the search team looking for you. I had private investigators everywhere looking for you. I have never given up hope that you were there even after everyone else said you were dead, that you'd been taken by death eaters," Draco told her calmly before he pressed his lips to hers stopping the conversation further. She hadn't ran a mile when he said that he loved her and that was everything he didn't know where all of this passion was coming from but he just presumed it was something that had just built up over the years.

Their kiss quickly became one of pure passion as their tongues fought for dominance as Draco's hands strayed over her body again, but Hermione pulled away. "I-I can't again. I hurt." She whimpered softly and moved herself off him only then did she notice she was bleeding.

"Toilet is through there, there is some healing salve in the cupboard apply that." He spoke softly though guilt was clear in his words he should of known better. He normally had control but that was shattered when she was around. She really did drive him insane. He watched Hermione get up and limp her way into the bathroom to sort herself out. He wordlessly and wandlessly cleared himself up before dressing and putting on his jacket before he sat at his desk. He sent a letter to his receptionist telling her he was going to be out for the rest of the day wanting to make sure his lady was alright. Wait... His? Had he really just thought that?

In the bathroom Hermione had managed to clean herself up and begin to apply the salve the pain was almost too much but she didn't let the tears fall. Once she was satisfied she conjured he clothes to her body before she headed out to see Draco. "Hey." She spoke with a small smile, slowly walking to him through the limp was still clear in her stride.

"Hey, I've got the rest of the day off shall I take you back to the hotel? Or do you want to go to my home?" HE asked softly curious as to where she would want to go.

"I'm not going to the manor, I can't." She spoke suddenly very stressed and panicked. Her breathing hyperventilated before she suddenly blacked out and collapsed. The memories of that night with Bellatrix had never left her mind and is often what led to her passing out. The assault of those memories, the knife digging in letter after letter appearing on her arm. She screamed out loud and that set Draco on edge he remember that night so well, the damage that was done to her and killed him. It was part of the reason had never returned to the manor he hadn't been able to face the memories himself. He had never really forgiven his parents for what happened. He didn't know what to do with her.

Slowly Draco walked over to her and knelt down beside her, "Hermione, please it's not real come out of the memory. Your safe." He whispered over and over to her holding her body close in his arms gently rocking her. It only fueled his self hate he couldn't of stopped her even if he wanted to Lucius had put a spell on him gluing his feet to the spot. His father had knew he had always had strong feeling for Miss Granger, and resented him for it. His payback was offering him to the Dark Lord as a death eater.

Eventually Hermione broke out of the memory looking up at him tears glistened in her hazel coloured eyes. "We're never going back to that place. I haven't been there in two years. I will take you to my house." He assured her holding her close not giving her a chance to debate as he disapparted to his large house. It was a lot smaller than the manor but it was plenty big enough for what he needed it. It had four bedrooms over three floors along with a huge kitchen. They arrived at his front door and he walked straight through the kitchen and up the stairs into his master bedroom it was filled with a large four posted bed with bright pine furniture. The colour scheme was a light blue with silver lining. Not what Hermione had in mind she gave him a weak smile. "You're going to rest, would you like something to eat?" He asked her softly

"No, please just lay with me. Don't leave me, because I really do think I might love you too." She whispered gently up to him.

Draco smiled laying her on the bed removing her shoes before he removed his own and got into the bed with her he pulled the blankets over their still fully dressed bodies just holding her close to him, not wanting anything but to be close to her.


	9. Chapter 9:Lets Think

**Hey! I'm back. Sorry I was so tired yesterday. Traffic was a nightmare normal 4-5 hour journey took me just over seven hours. I got home fell asleep at 8pm and work at 9am. Crazy tired. Anywho, here is your new chapter, enjoy if you would like direct times when things are going to be updated please follow me on instagram, my name there is the same as here 'ThatShotgunGirl' **

**For anyone reading my other fic I will update that tomorrow!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**All rights to our Queen, JK Rowling.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

When Draco woke he reached his arm out frowning when he was alone. The bed was cold so his Gryffindor Princess had been gone for some time but the real question was where had she gone? The daunting thought crossed his mind that she had left him, never wanting to see him again after what had happened over the past couple of days things really were more than they could of expected. Slowly the wizard flicked back the covers before he padded to his ensuit. He switched on the shower before he removed his clothing and put it in the wash basket. A smile crossed his lips when he seen her clothing was in there, it struck him curious as to what she was wearing but he shook away those thoughts before he climbed into the shower. Draco let the hot water beat down n his skin before he began washing his well muscled body and hair, around twenty minutes later he got out before casting a wandless drying spell over his body. Only then did he pull on some trousers, not bothering with a shirt for a moment. Too curious to see what his witch was up to.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the kitchen she had made herself at home and wanted to thank Draco for his kindness. While he had slept she had gone to the nearest shop and fetched a few ingredients she had chocolate muffins cooling on the side while on the hob she was finishing off a simple ham and mushroom tagliatelle with some garlic bread in the oven. She was dressed in one of his long sleeved black shirts, the sleeves were rolled up to just below her 'mudblood' scar while the shirt stopped just half way down her thigh.

"Evening" The Wizard called from the doorway slowly walking into the kitchen following the smell of food causing Hermione to jump dropping the wooden spoon she had been using to stir the pasta.

Hermione squeaked letting the spoon drop not even attempting to stop it with magic, she often forgot she could do it. She bent down from the waist forgetting he was stood behind her and her lack of underwear. As she picked it up it showed glimpses of what was below. The young lady sharply stood up when a groan came from behind her, only then did she remember that she had nothing on below. Blush flamed through her tanned cheeks before she made her way to the skin washing up the spoon. "Hey, I-I Urh-I-Um" She stuttered not quite sure what to say, suddenly she felt out of place like she had invaded his space.

"Hey, hey." Draco frowned walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind, he kissed her cheek softly. "Thank you. This smells amazing. You belong here just as much as I do, don't forget that." He whispered softly into her ear before he kissed the outer shell only to move his lips lower and nibble on her earlobe.

Goose pimples raced across with witch's skin as he did, she fought to control her breathing for a second before she finished cleaning the wooden spoon by hand. "Thanks, If you let go and sit at the table I'll bring it over." She spoke, though her voice was uneven clear he was having a strange effect on her. One she could get used to.

"Yes, m'lady" He grinned kissing her cheek once last time before he went and sat at the table which she had already set out. The table was solid pine small table with only two chairs around it. He did have a larger one in the dining room but it was never used.

Hermione put the pasta dish into a large bowl before setting it on the table followed by the garlic bread on a plate. "Dig in darlin'." She spoke softly a smile on her lips as he took generous portions of both before she filled up her own plate. They ate in a comfortable silence before she sat back, only eating half of the little she had put on her plate she had never been a big eater. She hate enough to stay healthy but little more although she did have the largest sweet tooth of anyone she knew.

The young wizard enjoyed his meal eating all that was on his plate, he was worried about her lock of eating but chose to say nothing. "Thanks, it was amazing. Maybe I am going to have to make you my wife purely for your food." He laughed throatily looking to ease any tension.

"Maybe you'll be lucky one day." She grinned before she stood up taking their plates and the leftovers and putting them on the side. She put the left overs into the fridge before she started to clean up what was left by hand before Draco pulled out his wand and let his magic take over the role of cleaning. "Come here you." he spoke before he picked her up and carried her into the living room. He placed her down on the light and chocolate brown fabric corner sofa. He led her down before he knelt over her grinning down at her. He kissed her lips softly, "Oh hello there." Draco grinned down at her.

Suddenly their moment was ruined bight the fireplace flashing green, the floo having been activated and a tall form walking through. The male thought he had shut it off so it was a shock to him that someone had managed to get through. He didn't expect to see who it was walk through the fireplace...


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected

**Okay so I'm going to try and have longer chapters. I need some communication from you guys for me to do this. Through email(on my bio), Instagram ( Same name as here 'ThatShotgunGirl' ) Reviews or PM. Would you like for me to update the same day every week? Or where I can twice a week? If so what days do you guys like - weekends are harder for me but I can try.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**All rights to Ms JK Rowling.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

None other than Lucius Malfoy walked through Draco's fireplace. A sneer painted across his lips, "Ah. So it is true you're playing with the mudblood. Well done my boy, well done." He almost growled his voice was deathly low and danger poured out of every word.

Hermione curled up shaking in fear under the younger Malfoys body she was terrified and couldn't even form a single word on her lips. This was a man who wanted her dead and she was here defenseless. This reminded her of why she hadn't returned to this world. She didn't belong here, she never had she was a mudblood and that was all she would forever be. Dirty blood.

Draco quickly moved from his seat, "You will not touch her, father!" He snapped pulling his want out and holding it aimed at the mans head. How he had escaped azkaban he didn't know but the one thing he was sure of was that Lucius Malfoy was not touching his girlfriend. Wait, did he just say that? Yes. Yes he did.

"Now now Draco, you've done a wonderful job bringing her here. You were in that hotel for a reason. I knew she was going to be there. I knew you would confess your love to her and that it wouldn't be long for you to bring her here. You're all to predictable you see, let me guess she promised to help the business? Ha. She's after your money." He snarled every word was malicious, he wanted to cause pain on the pair of them.

"No! Stop. Don't hurt Draco, I'll do whatever you want, just don't touch him." She begged moving away from Draco she jumped away from his hands. "I don't belong in this world, I can see that. So just do what you want with me. I am not going to fight, I'm wandless." She informed him gently.

"Crucio!" Lucius called out

"No!" Draco went to stop the bolt of green light but it was too late.

Neither of the Malfoys had expected to see what happened next.

The green light reflected off the witch bouncing but fizzling out before it would hit anything else.

"Avada Kedavra!" The elder Malfoy screamed but that light too rebounded before fizzling out. "No." He whispered watching the witch drop to her knees shaking in shock. It only meant one thing, one thing that he could only hope wasn't true. That was it, the line was ruined.

The only time he wouldn't be able to harm her was if she held the next heir to the Malfoy 'throne'.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The younger Malfoy screeched at the elder Malfoy storming up to him pressing his wand into his throat. "You're dead to me. You will never see your grand child. Ever. You will never see the heir." He growled viciously to the man before him.

Lucius stumbled not trusting the look of pure death in his sons eyes. "No. You're ruined the line Draco! You've ruined years of perfection, generations. All for that thing." He stated harshly he turned his gaze over to Hermione, "Lucky it's a boy in there. If you had a girl you both would have been dead." He let out a deep evil laugh before he jumped into the fireplace releasing floo powder from his pocket as he did whispering his new wanted location.

Hermione hadn't moved from her position on her knees. Wait she was pregnant? He hands slowly moved to her stomach covering her stomach there was something inside her. The heir to the Malfoy name... Though before she knew anything else a wall of blackness hit her. Unconsciousness took her form and she fell down to her side. It was too much, her body couldn't cope. Now she was bound to this stupid world forever.

Draco rushed to her side and quickly apparated them to St Mungos. He found a healer and got Hermione into a private room before he explained the situation, this was bad. Very bad. He didn't know if he could cope with this... Oh god... Oh god... He felt like he was going to have a panic attack as he began to hyperventilate. Luckily for the younger Malfoy the healer noticed his reaction and gave him a calming draft before telling him to sit down so he could work on his girlfriend,

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was weeks before Hermione woke from her self induced coma. She was surrounded by white walls it confused her before she began to worry. How long had she been out? She looked around seeing Draco asleep in the chair beside her, stubble across his face, he was asleep but looked far from peaceful. He had only ever left when her parents came in he'd go shower and eat before returning again.

Slowly Draco began to come conscious he looked over to the lady beside him smiling when he seen she was awake. "We were beginning to lose hope." He spoke gently tears in his eyes as he looked to her. He took her hand gently before he grabbed a phone off the table and quickly text her parents letting them know she was awake. They'd taken to staying at his house while he stayed the nights with her.

"H-H-Ho-" Hermione tried to speak though found words failed her, her throat was dry and burned from lack of use.

"How long were you out?" Draco guessed with a grimace across his features. He ran his hands through his hair it was a mess, he clearly had been worrying she had never seen him look so bad. He was always well kept, always.

After a nod, followed by a wince from Hermione Draco looked to his watch, "three months and two days." He reluctantly told her how long she had been out, worried that she might panic.

To his surprise the first thing she did was flick back the covers and look down to her stomach though when there was nothing there she looked worried... No bump... She should be showing surely? Her face was clearly covered in confusion and worry. He took that as his cue to start talking.

"I'm sorry, I-It was twins. Why you passed out, because the spell wouldn't kill you if you had a boy. But you being as amazing as you are had managed to conceive a boy and a girl, so the girl was dying inside you and it was poisoning you. Essentially killing you from the inside out. I had to choose between having a little boy and only keeping you alive through magic till he was born or loosing both of them. I can't lose you Hermione you're my everything." He spoke softly walking over to her he gently pressed his lips to hers saying the words he couldn't. It hurt him to decide but he couldn't lose her they could - maybe - try again. That was if she wanted but right now all he wanted was her alive and well. Slowly Hermione kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. She felt empty not having anything inside her. The thought of having one child filled her with joy then Draco said there was twins. Oh her thought fondly went to Fred and George, how she loved the twins. But they were gone. Draco saved her... He wanted her and that meant more than anything to her. He actually wanted her in his life.

At some point while the pair had been kissing Mr and Mrs Granger had walked in, it was the elder woman who cleared her throat to alert her presence to the kissing. "Good to see you're awake dear, a healer is here to see you." She spoke gently before the healer squeezed past the two muggles. He went over to Hermione's bedside before he gave her several potions.

"Providing you can stay conscious you will be able to leave tomorrow with pain relief and regular checkups. But we do not recommend you try for children any time soon." He explained.

"She will be coming home with us, so there is no worry of it happening. You'll have to transfer her notes to Adelaide, Australia." Hermione's father spoke firmly. He had already made it perfectly clear he didn't like Draco and didn't want him around his precious little girl. He had done more than enough damage to her, Adam could remember every time his daughter came home in tears due to Draco's antics while they were at school.

Draco looked like he'd just been punched in the gut, "wait-what - wh-why?" He asked stuttering in pure shock, "p-please don't take her away from me. I-I-I will move my headquarters over to Australia, I'l do anything to protect your daughter." He was near enough begging Hermione's parents to let him see her as if she was still only a child.

Adam walked to Draco sizing him up his fists clenched in anger as he looked him over confident he could take the 'boy'

"Stop." A hoarse voice interrupted the two men before it got out of hand. "I'm not a child." She continued though her throat was dry despite all the potions inside her.

The healer used the chance to slip out and let them resolve the issue while Jean went to Hermione's side and helped her drink through a draw.

"I am staying with Draco, be it here or Australia. What happened today wasn't his fault." She paused for a moment her throat was sore but she needed to get this off her chest once and for all. "It was his father, and the only reason I am alive is because I was pregnant with his children. One saved me when his father used the killing curse on me. Draco disowned his father, he is a successful young man who I want to spend more time with because I do love him." She confessed looking over to the elder female Granger who had tears in her eyes.

"I wont force you to come home with us, but what about work dear? Though they should be able to transfer you here. I am proud of you" she finished softly before looking to her husband she would stand yup for her daughter if here was where she wanted to stay then she could. She was an adult now for christ sake.

"This discussion is not over, I would rather be dead than let him have you. Have you forgotten those words what was it? mudblood!" Her father spat at the pair causing them both to flinch.

"Sir I-"

"No. You will not interrupt me. You have caused enough pain for my daughter and you will not hurt her again. She is coming home with me and that is final. Don't ev-"

It was Adams turn to be cut off though this time by his wife. "She isn't even your daughter!" She screamed before she broke down in tears. This shocked the other three in the room.

"She isn't ours. You would know that if you weren't too busy watching drinking with your mates. OUR baby was stillborn. Hermione's parents were there, her mother died giving birth or at least that's what her father said and her father was wanted by this dark lord person. He was stood outside the maternity ward when I went for a walk he wanted me to have her so I took her on. I promised to keep her safe till her twenty fifth birthday then I would tell her. But we didn't get that far." She whispered her voice fading off. She reached into her bag handing a piece of paper to Draco, this is the spell to show her true identity, and her parents." She spoke as the tears fell down her cheek she grabbed her shocked husband by the arm, pulling him out of the room. "I love you." was her last words before she left.

Draco looked at the piece of paper in his hands before looking to Hermione.

"Didn't expect that." He whispered moving and sitting on the edge of her bed, he could tell she was too shocked to speak to move. He didn't know what he could tell to comfort her.

"Me neither, who are my parents? Do I know them? Have we heard of them? Am I 'pure' now?" She asked him though she practically spat the word pure. Draco picked up on it but didn't say anything he looked down to the paper almost dropping it in pure shock.

"Y-y-you." He stopped he couldn't even figure it. "JamesPotterisyourfather" he rushed out the words, he always thought that James was loyal to lily but he never suspected what the paper before him was saying. "SoisSeverusSnape." He rushed the second lot of words out before he picked up his wand and tapped it against her chest as he whispered the words. Before his eyes she changed. Her hair no longer curly and unruly it was long black and smooth her eyes becoming a deep blue, just like James. It was a pair he could never of imagined. Her figure didn't change much just becoming very slim and curvy it was scary how much she looked like her fathers one Draco would be questioning his step father about.

"I-I" Hermione was rendered speechless. In one mind she could see why they gave her up. Who would believe that pairing? Who could imagine it. It was insane and she could see why she couldn't know. But this made her feel empty. She didn't even want to look in a mirror, who was she going to look more like? She looked to her hands they were pale, the tan had gone from her skin her skin and hair made her look just like Severus though the eyes and the facial featured were all James... Oh gosh. Harry WAS her brother like ACTUAL BLOOD brother...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Oooohh so a bit of action there ;) How was that? Almost 1000-1500 extra words than I would normally do. **

**I am looking for a beta for both this and my Sevmione story. Please please message me if you're interested.**


	11. Chapter 11: Astronomy Tower

**Still looking for a Beta. Please message me through the means mentioned in the previous chapter if you can help. **

**I've had serious block the past couple of days but I wanted to get this out as I'm without a laptop every other weekend ( and that's this weekend ) **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**All rights to Ms JK Rowling. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**FLASHBACK**

_Severus stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower he couldn't get Lily, she hated him. He never meant to call her a mudblood James just go so under his skin sometimes. Him and his perfect hair, those blue eyes, the crazy hair... Severus felt a little twitch in his trousers, he thought he loved Lily he really did but James had this effect on him all of the time. This wasn't right, yes it was accepted in the wizarding world for same sex relationships but he was raised just like a muggle. His father beat into him from a young age that he was a freak for even looking at men in a different way. Snape was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps come up behind him. He made his way to the edge of the tower going to lean over, the drop would kill him then he would be gone. The pain would leave him and he would be free from this life. _

_Just as Sev leant forward and started to fall strong hands grabbed onto his arms, a small squeak of shock escaped from the mans mouth. Turning around Severus didn't expect to see those startling blue eyes. "Just leave me James!" He shouted trying to push away though as James' lips fell onto his all of Severus' protests disappeared. _

_The kiss was far from gentle, it was rough demanding and full of passion James' hands were the first to start to wonder pushing off the taller mans robes before his hands undone his trousers sliding them down with his boxers. His hands found the mans long and thick shaft his touch didn't ease up as he began moving his hands up and down in quick tugs. A moan escaped from Severus' lips vibrating against James, he broke their lips away to remove James' underwear and trousers with a move of his hand. Thankful for wandless magic at that moment in time, he used his hands being more gentle on James length as he began rubbing him up and down he pulled his hand away spitting on it before he began rubbing again. It was then James dropped to his knees quickly taking Severus into his mouth, his mouth and tongue worked with his length bringing him to the edge before he stopped turning and going on his hands and knees. "Please Severus, I want this so much." That was all Severus needed to hear he had so many questions but he knelt down behind him he decided to be nice and cast a silent spell lubricating him and preparing him he didn't want to go down the foreplay route just in case he changed his mind. He quickly entered his tight whole that almost shot Severus' control to hell he could tell this was James' first time he was gentle at first but they were soon moving fast and rough together Severus' hand playing with James' length. _

_It didn't take them long to both reach their orgasm. The darker haired male hadn't thought to do a contraception charm as male carriers were rare. It was only known of one in the last hundred years. While men could carry with the paid of a potion it was rare for them to naturally be able to do so. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_As the months past Severus and James had several more encounters that lead to James pregnancy. They hid the pregnancy with glamor's thankful it was in their last year, they both knew they would be dead if the Dark Lord found out - as far as anyone was aware James was with Lily. She didn't understand his sexuality but she supported it and agreed to make it look like he was with her. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Nine months later James gave birth to a gorgeous little girl, even so young she looked the split of them. They never named her to stop themselves getting attached, it was for the best. Severus obliviated everyone's memories before he took his little girl and went to the nearest muggle hospital. It was there he found a muggle woman, mourning he loss of her child. Severus approached her gently handing her a note he had written and told her to give it to her on her 25th Birthday, by then he was hopeful everything would be sorted and the dark lord would be gone. _

_He placed a charm over the child making her look like her parents and she would do so until she removed it or someone close to her did so. _

_That was the last time Severus seen his daughter, he didn't know who she would grow up to be all he knew was that she would be a very strong witch._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione knew she needed to talk to Professor Snape about how had this happened why wasn't she told? Why now? So many things were running through her mind she just didn't know how to do things.

"Mia, I will message my godfather for you. Just please stay calm, I doubt he even knows you're his daughter." he pointed out logically yes Snape could be cold hearted but he would never of treated Hermione the way he did if he knew.

She nodded there was nothing else she could do. She closed her eyes for a minute trying to think things through logically but all sense of thought wasn't right, trying to put things simple her reality was her parents weren't her parents. A man who hated her was. Severus Snape, her other father was dead - yes she had come from a legendary male carrier. Did people even know he was a carrier? She was Harry's half sister and technically no longer a mudblood, muggle born... Whichever you wanted to call it. She wasn't pure but she wasn't a half blood either - this added more confusion to her mind. With a wistful sigh Hermione let sleep take her raging mind away. She needed it maybe she would wake up and this had all been a confusing nightmare.

Draco watched Hermione slowly fall asleep he was thankful she needed the rest. He decided he would just go and see his godfather. Suddenly very thankful he had survived the war. He used the floo from St Mungos going straight to his godfathers quarters at the castle. He had resigned as head teacher and gone back to potions but the man was as healthy as he had ever been thanks to Poppy and her fast reaction of getting to him after Draco had informed her of the Dark Lords plans.

"Severus!" Draco shouted as he walked through the fireplace.

"Draco, and what do I owe the pleasure?" The professor drawled clearly not impressed about being disturbed from whatever he had been doing.

"Your daughter." Was the only two words to leave his lips, his godfather looked to him stunned, she wasn't 25 yet. No she couldn't be. Surely his baby wasn't that old... Wait. How did Draco know?


	12. Chapter 12: Daddy

**Hey guys! Going to try and update twice this week. *fingers crossed* The more reviews/faves = bigger chance of a second update ;) **

**Anyone reading my other story it will be updated soon I have just got a beta so we're going over and updating all of the older chapters before I add any new ones. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Still looking for a beta! **

**Contact me via the ways on my page.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**All rights to Ms JK Rowling.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Severus tried to fight to shock his normally unreadable mask slipping, he had to deny this keep her safe. He had no clue who she was she even at the school? Had he ever met her? "I have no daughter what are you on about?" Snape drawled.

"Uncle Sev, I have the note. No she's not twenty five but things happened and it got a bit messy. She's with the healers now but she's taken this pretty bad." He informed his godfather, he'd not called him uncle in years but this seemed had given enough information for the older wizard to know that he was being deadly serious.

Draco dug into his pocket pulling out the crumpled up note offering it to the older man. "You and James then eh? Didn't see that coming but if you were happy that all that matters." He offered a sincere smile not wanting him to think he was ganging up on him.

"Who is she? Take me to her please Draco, I need to see her. I've not seen her since the day she was born." Severus pleaded with his godson, taking the note carefully in his hands this was his writing it was real.

Draco hesitated then the elder wizard hated Hermione, he didn't know if this was a good idea or not but he couldn't deny him seeing his daughter any longer. "Fine, but she's just miscarried due to my father and with this news she's rather..." He hesitated not sure how he should word this without giving it away. "Out of sorts, and she doesn't look like she used to." He added before grabbing his Uncles arm and deciding to apparate them there. He didn't want to alarm Severus any more than he had. He felt the familiar pull on his insides as they moved from where they were and landed neatly beside Hermione's hospital bed. Thankfully she was flat out asleep by this time curled up in the blankets hugging the pillow.

It took Severus a moment to take in his surroundings for a moment before his eyes fell onto his daughter, she had his black hair, James nose, though his shoulders. It was all he could see from her form, "Who is she?" He asked quietly as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"Please stay calm Sev, it will shock you. You've hated her since she arrived. She's certainly go your brains and passion for potions." He spoke calmly watching the potions master figure it out in his head before he seen realization over his features.

"It's Miss Granger isn't it?" Severus asked quietly, he was always secretly very proud of her she was the best student in their class... Out of any of his classes really.

"Yes,"

"Wait, you said she just miscarried. You knocked up my daughter?!" The elder wizards mind suddenly clicked into place "She's only in her early twenties and you've got your hands on her!" He snapped standing up throwing his godson a deadly glare that sent most people quaking in their boots.

Draco ignored him used to his glares he opened his mouth to speak before a small voice came from beside him.

"No, no... Don't hurt me... Please. I know nothing... I didn't steal it!" Hermione's voice got louder before her scream ripped through the room.

Draco cast up a quick muffalo charm around the three before he turned around to go see to his girlfriend only to find that Severus was already knelt down by the side of her bed.

"Come on little girl, I'm here. It's a dream." He whispered softly holding her hand, slowly Hermione came out of it thinking it was Draco bringing her out of the memory once again but was taken back when she seen her old potions professor there. Panic flashed through her blue eyes before she remembered he was her father. Gosh that was a weird thought...

"H-hi." Hermione stuttered looking at his dark eyes before she slowly pulled her hand away and sat up, she smiled down a Draco thankful to see him sitting at the bottom of her bed. "I want to go home. To my home, not with either of you two. I need to be alone." She whispered bringing her knees up to her chest wincing at the movement.

"Miss Gra-" Severus started.

"Mia, I thought you wanted to stay here? I thought you wanted to stay with me I-I couldn't live with myself if you left for Australia. I'm coming." Draco quickly rambled out the words worrying he couldn't lose her. Not after everything he'd been through to keep her, she wasn't safe to be alone let alone fly on a plane.

"Draco, I need time alone. I haven't got enough money to buy a place here. Your place isn't safe from your father and I don't fancy being hit with the unforgiveables again. I don't know Professor Snape enough to stay with him and I wouldn't put that burden on him. I don't even know if my parents-" Hermione stopped at that phase, that was it they weren't her parents they hated her. A sob ripped up her throat before she began crying into her knees.

"Please call me Severus, Miss Granger, and I'm sorry about all of this. If you need anything you're welcome to come to Hogwarts, be it to stay with me or Minerva you know how fond she was of you. Only us three know about me being your parent so it won't get out unless you want it to. I can put the charm on you to make you look like you again. All I can say is I'm sorry. It wasn't safe for you to be around, being a carrier is rare - what your mother, James, was. If Vo-Voldemort found out he would of made James carry an heir of his own to create the most powerful heir. You are three quarters magical blood though you are a very powerful witch - something you have always known. This is why you are so strong, you get that from Ja-" Severus' voice broke, he was struggling to stay strong. He hadn't told anyone this. "From James. If you have a son there is a chance he will be a carrier, just be careful with any children you have as they will be as strong as if not stronger than you. The only reason I survived the war is because when James die-d-d-died his magical core went into me. Thus making me a strong as a carrier with my own magical strength making me a lot stronger than Voldemort. So went Nagini attacked me she took away James' part of my soul, my magical core." He explained quietly his eyes not moving from the girl in front of him.

"Hermione. Call me Hermione. What did you and James name me?" She asked suddenly looking up from her knees curious now.

"Aphrodite Kalila Potter-Snape, the goddess of love, dearly loved."

"Got the name right. She is dearly loved here, and always will be. Please stay Mia. Stay with Sev, the castle loves you. It knows your special and will accommodate for you. My father can't get there due to the can only get into the headmistresses office and Severus' office. No where else without permission." Draco pressed wanting her to stay he couldn't lose her as well as their twins.

"So lets say I stay. I will have to tell everyone I'm Prof-Severus' daughter, tell Harry I'm his sister - actual blood sister. I'll have to face Ron and the Weasleys. I'll have to go public about being with you, I will need lessons with my magic, and then we're forgetting I'm not magically qualified. I'm a muggle nurse not a magical healer." She spoke trying to keep it theoretical though part of her wanting to stay. He moved her hand to play with her jet black hair. It brushed the top of her hips and was dead straight she loved it.

"You'll be living at Hogwarts, a school of magic remember?" Sev pointed out a small half smile appearing on his lips, "Not everyone needs to know you're my daughter if you don't want them to. Potter would be thrilled that you're his sister. you acted like you were related before-" The elder wizard started.

"-I will pay for you to go through healer training if you want or you can help me with the business and help me and Severus expand into the muggle world, and we can handle the Weasley's together." Draco finished answering her points with a small smile there.

"Fine. One month, I'll try, if I can't do it then I'm going back to be a muggle." She spoke softly seeing that she had lost this argument.


	13. Chapter 13: Adjusting

**First things first. WOW. 2000 views in four days and 12 more followers! Also my three views. Thank you so much. If we can keep this up I will definitely keep it a habit of updating twice a week :D**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Still looking for a beta!**

**All rights to Ms JK Rowling, our queen. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was two days later till Hermione was released from the hospital bed, there had been worry of her slipping back into a coma but she managed to fight through.

Draco took her hand before leading her through the floo to Snape's quarters at Hogwarts. It wasn't ideal but he could run the business from here and still work with the potions while Hermione spent some time with both of them. Draco wasn't ready to lose her they had to prove that she belonged here. In the short space of time he had already become attached to her it was old feelings that never had a chance to show before and yet here they were.

"I'm going to go have a walk around the grounds, I need to think alone." Hermione spoke in a tone that didn't leave any room for disagreement, silently Draco nodded setting about adding the extra room into his godfathers quarters for them. He pressed his lips to her cheek, "don't strain yourself, Sev will kill me if he finds out I've let you go on your own." He said before walking away from her and setting to what he needed to do.

Hermione dusted herself off before she walked out of his private quarters into his office. She looked through the door thankfully seeing he was in the process of teaching, she used the chance to slip out once she had stepped through the portrait she decided to head around the halls.

It had been long enough since she was last here a smile on her lips as she made her way to the library, she could only hope Madam Pince would let her in despite not being a student here. She always found the library was the best place for her to think.

The young witch slowly walked through the doors, smiling as the elder witch looked up, "Hermione!" She spoke in hushed shock a smile split across her features and Hermione's worries quickly vanished.

"Hello Madam Pince, is it alright if I come and read for a bit? Sev-Professor Snape is teaching and I could use the time to be alone and think." She asked keeping a low gaze not wanting to deal with questions as to why she was with Severus.

"Yes, yes of course dear. You're always welcome here. Just don't disturb the students too much - not that I need to tell you."

She nodded with a small smile before going to walk away.

"Oh - Hermione Dear, it's good to see you back."

Hermione continued to walk away confused did everyone know she had run away? Did everyone know what happened, panic ran through her did everyone know about the twins? About Lucius? About Severus being her father? Did they know all along?! Hermione quickly made her way to a chair sitting down without any books in her hand. The moment her butt touched the chair she was out cold against the desk. Another panic attack running through her veins.

She came to three hours later confused as to where she was, this wasn't the Library and it wasn't a room she knew... Cautiously she looked around her, what she seen next confirmed her thoughts that she was dead. Crookshanks was curled up against her side, the half-Kneazle began to purr slightly as the witch rose a hand to stroke him.

"I'm definitely dead aren't I boy? I mean where have you been the past year?" She asked him quietly, she had presumed the worst after the war when she couldn't find him and this just proved it. He was dead and as was she.

"He was with me." Drawled the voice of no one but her father.

Wait. How could he be dead to? "What happened?" She asked in a raspy voice, why did her throat burn?

"Don't talk, Draco said you wanted to be alone. You're not aloud to be on your own, the next thing I know I have Madam Pince running into my lesson saying I have a student crying for me. You were passed out in the Library crying and screaming mine and Draco's names." Severus explained quietly looking over to the door as Draco walked in. The younger wizard looked rough stressed. Hermione instantly knew he blamed himself, she patted the bed beside her fear running through her worried he was going to hate her.

Draco slowly walked over sitting down beside Hermione who forced herself into a sitting position and then cuddled into her boyfriend. She gave Severus a small smile she felt guilty but suddenly thankful for having her 'men' around her. She had never felt more safe than she did with those two. Slowly she fell asleep leaning against Draco.

"Don't be too hard on her Sev, she's confused about all of this."

"And you think I'm not? Draco, my world has been turned up side down. I never thought I was going to see my daughter again, I'm not good at this caring thing. I grew up alone, I had a secret relationship with a bloke I hated he then stole the girl I wanted got her pregnant and didn't tell me. I removed myself from his mind, he didn't know anything about her." Severus sighed heavily putting his head in his hands he was just at a loss.

"Why did you look after her cat?" Draco asked curious now.

"It wouldn't leave me alone, I think it knew all along which is a scary thought. He's always tried pushing us together in moments we were alone. I couldn't just leave him, I don't know why I just couldn't. So he's stayed here since." The potions master shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"You're going soft in your old age." the younger wizard taunted.

Severus rolled his eyes and gave him his classic sneer before he stood up noticing the time. "I'm going to the hall to eat, call for an elf if you want anything, but do not let Ms Grang-Hermione out of your sight." He spoke firmly not wanting her to go wandering once again without another word he headed out of the room going to the hall to have his meal. He couldn't deal with any more questions. It was hard enough trying to avoid telling one person and now he had to face all of the staff. Great.

Draco stayed in bed with Hermione thinking things over, she woke shortly after Severus left. He was worried things would get awkward between him and Severus with him dating his daughter but all he could do was hope.

He was notified that the witch beside him was awake by lips meeting his. Hermione kissed him with pure passion the moment was far from gentle, once her lips parted slightly his tongue entered her mouth fighting for dominance a low growl escaping as he got it, moving so he was on top of her and she was led below him.

Hermione was cautious she was still caught up over losing the twins but she wanted Draco, they could try again soon... Just not yet. She wasn't ready for kids despite the empty feeling inside her. She broke away from the kiss kissing the sensitive spot on the base of his throat, she smiled before nipping him.

Draco used one hand to undress her below him before he grew impatient and with a flick of his hands they were both naked.

"That's better." The witch purred into his ear nibbling his earlobe as she arched her chest up pressing her breasts against his muscled chest. Dracos hand slipped between hem slowly slipping a finger inside her he began to move it thankful when he seen she was already wet and waiting for him.

"Are you sure your okay for this?" He whispered softly to her as he lined his length up to her entrance. Her nod was all he needed and he gently pushed into her. God she was a tight as she ever was he let out a groan making sure he was fully inside her before he began moving his hips. Hermione kept close to him as she moved her hips with him she moaned his name thankful Severus wasn't here to hear this seeing as they hadn't cast a contraception charm or a muffalo. Slowly Draco began to move faster small whimpers of pleasure escaping the female as he got rougher. Her orgasm began building quickly but the next thing she knew she could hear voices.

"I'm sorry Minerva but if people cannot accept that I do not want to talk then they can leave." He growled her father sounded furious and now he was probably going to see her and Draco... She gasped as Draco fired his load into her before she pushed him off running into her en-suit bathroom and switching on the shower.

"Sounds like your guest is up please can I go meet them?" Minerva questioned.

Draco cast a quick cleaning spell before conjuring his clothes onto his body only then did he flatten his hair and walk out of the room as if nothing had happened.

"Is there an issue with me being here, godfather?" The younger wizard asked curiously - acting innocent something everyone knew he wasn't.

"No Draco, I am just wondering who your fiancée is, your father put it all over the prophet that you're engaged to someone of lesser status. And I simply refuse to believe that it was you causing the fuss in the library this afternoon. I will find out who it is." She spoke before she walked into the fireplace going to her office. The elderly woman could clearly see she wasn't going to get any answers.

"I'm going to kill him! We're not even engaged!" Draco snapped, before doing a very human thing and punch the wall that was beside him.

Severus rose an eyebrow at him but chose not to say anything. "You know if your father has announced it, then it is final He would of informed the goblins and it will be done." He eventually added

"He IS NOT MY FATHER!" Draco screamed his face red with anger, he hated that man. Had to ruin everything.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room only a rob around her damp body confused as to what all the fuss is over.

"Your boyfriend just asked for my permission to marry you." Severus spoke quietly as he looked to her.

"No, I am not marrying you. I said I would see how this month would go! It has been two days Draco! Two freaking days!" Hermione snapped not ready for anything like that she turned around and slammed the door shut before she found out her wand and put up some strong charms preventing either of them from entering, if they tried they would get a shock pretty close to the strength of the Cruciatus Curse, not that she realized that she just used any enchantment she could think of to ward her door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Any ideas going around in peoples heads? I'm all ears. ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14: Runaway

**Thank you to Vaneesa85 for letting me bounce some ideas off you and for your suggestions.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**All rights to Ms JK Rowling. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Draco lunged for the door the moment his hand came in contact with it he fell to the floor collapsing in excruciating pain, his body twitching as he let out a whimper of pain.

This took Severus by surprise what ward had she used?! "Draco" He spoke wanting to make sure he was alright, he really hadn't expected Hermione to go off the rails like that, weren't they just about to have a child? If they were having a child they would of gotten married anyway? Surely... "I'm sorry. I didn't expect that."

"I hate you. If I lose her your life will be hell." He growled at his godfather as he slowly sat up, he didn't even want to know where she had learnt that warding spell from. That was just nasty, but then it crossed his mind she'd been away from magic for so long did she even realize the extent of it?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile Hermione was marching around the room. She wasn't going to get married, she definitely wasn't going to go back and see them she looked desperately around the room before it hit her. The fireplace. Draco had arranged for the floo to be connected. Perfect!

She grabbed a handful of powder deciding to send everyone on a wild goose chase of her whereabouts if they could hear her. She threw in the powder asking to be taken to St. Mungos, then Severus' office, then to the Burrow only to go from there straight back in without a word to anyone to the Leaky Cauldron.

She ran from the Leaky Cauldron heading into the nearest place that had an available floo before she floo'd to Muggle London. She had a flat there that she never used but it was there for emergencies only. She was suddenly thankful for it's connection to the floo network.

Once she was at her flat she walked through the rooms and found out a large cloak, she knew she would of caused a stir for anyone who could have seen her but she didn't care they had blown their chance and she wasn't going back this time. She pulled a dust cloth from one of the bookshelves pulling off any books she could find on changing identities. She knew her time here was short in case anyone found out where she was. She used her wand to disconnect her fireplace before she put the books into a bag which she place a feather light charm and an indictable extension charm on. She sighed softly before she picked up her cloak she popped it on and put the hood up before she made her way to street. She called for a taxi before she went to the airport. Luckily for her she managed to get on a flight to Australia due to a cancelation. Now all she had to do was find a new place to stay in Adelaide.

While she was one the flight she read the books before she found the spell she wanted, an indictable untraceable charm. She could put that on her and no owl or any witch nor wizard could find her using magical means. She went to the toilet on the flight before she applied it to herself and took her seat once again. There. Now she could breath.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The men both tried to get through the wards on the door many of times but they were just too strong. Eventually Severus got Minerva to come down, only once she had gotten through the wards it was too late. She was long gone. The last known destination of her was the Burrow, from what they could tell from the floo. Though both wizards were going to go through the ministry to find where she was apologize and bring her back.

Severus tried to send and owl with a note to Hermione but the owl wouldn't move. This only worried him he had only seen this happen when someone was dead. He couldn't lose her so soon, he'd only just got her back.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After days of searching neither of the wizards had made any progress, they didn't know if she was alive or not. The last time she was seen was in Diagon Alley and no one heard where her last floo went to. The ministry had discovered it was to a flat in muggle London but no one could find a trace of her from there. It was then Kingsley came up with the conclusion she must of used the indictable untraceable charm. It was almost unheard of working successfully, it was either that or she was dead.

"I'm going to Australia, when she was asleep she often mentioned 'Adelaide' whatever that is. I'm going there, Severus you stay here. I am going to find her if it's the last thing I do, seeing as YOU messed this up. God, you don't deserve her as a daughter!" Draco started harshly before he realized what he had said. Shit.

"What do you mean daughter?!" Kingsley and Minerva asked at the same time.

Severus gave a heavy sigh, "This isn't go out of this room, you are going to make an unbreakable vow to confirm that you will not say a word about this to anyone until I say it is okay to." He spoke firmly.

After two nods and the vow later Severus went on to explain how she was his and James Potters daughter. He disappeared for a moment through the floo and came back with a vial of Hermione's blood.

"If you put this on a wizarding birth certificate it will come up with me and James. James was a carrier. And I am a carrier also, obviously neither of us knew this at the time, which explains why she is such a powerful witch. " He spoke softly, an hour later he placed three drops of the blood onto the said certificate and it proved that he had been telling the truth about everything he had told them.

The certificate stated that James Potter (carrier of Aphrodite Kalila Potter-Snape) was down as mother. Severus Tobias Snape (carrier) was down as father.

Aphrodite Kalila Potter-Snape born 19 September 1979.

Custody given to Jean Granger(nee Smith) and Adam Granger.

Name given by adoptive parents Hermione Jean Granger.

Kingsley and Minerva sat back not sure what to say to that.

"You gave her up to keep her safe." It was more of a statement than a question from Minerva, nonetheless Severus nodded.

"And I messed it up." He spoke finally.

"I'll find her Severus, I'll see you soon - hopefully." Draco spoke before he walked out of the room and went to get an international portkey set up.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Sorry! I couldn't wait, I was absolutely buzzing to get this chapter out. Don't expect updates this quick often guys. I am planning on getting another chapter out this week - BUT that depends on reviews and faves/follows ;) **


	15. Chapter 15: Time

**So I felt like writing... A lighter chapter to make up for the people hating me :')**

**Slight Coyote Ugly reference - I don't own that either.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**All rights to JK Rowling as per usual. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As soon as the plane had arrived she headed straight to Smokey Alley, the Australian version of Diagon Alley. She got herself an owl, how much she would use the jet black animal she had no clue how much she would use it but she owed that much to Draco to write to him every so often. Once she had her owl, Raven, she headed out of the wizarding world. Hermione headed into a near by bed and breakfast, she released Raven before checking in making sure Raven could get in the moment she reached her room that would be home for a while. She opened her window and enlarged the stand for her along with the other belongings she had got for it.

Looking around with a shaky breath Hermione pulled a few things from her bag, the most important being her Australian driving licence, her passport, visa and her birth certificate- or at least what she believed to be her birth certificate until recently. She ran her hand over each document changing the name. Deciding to go with one of the names Severus would of named her, Kalila, though she changed her last name. Deciding her new name being Kalila Stone, she couldn't tell Draco or anyone about her change of name as it wasn't official but it was enough for her to have a fresh start.

She pulled out a notebook and quickly wrote a note to Draco,

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry I had to go but I can't have that sort of commitment. I'm not ready. I need space and I know I said I would give you a month but with everything I just can't. See it from my perspective:_

_I'm in love with the kid who made my school life hell, my father is the teacher that made me feel worthless time and time again, my 'parents' want nothing to do with me and on top of that I have to find a way to tell my best friend I'm his sister. _

_My world is upside down, I just need to be alone just know I love you. I promise you that but please give me time._

_No, you wont be able to trace me and it's for the best. I don't want to be found, I will come looking for you when I'm ready. _

_I'm sorry, _

_Yours Hermione._

Once she was satisfied with the note she folded it up before walking over to Raven, "Do not wait, under ANY circumstances. And don't let anyone else see you." She spoke firmly to the bird before she tied it to her leg and watched her take off flight to Draco's destination.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It took hours for Raven to return, but Hermione used the chance to look for a job. She managed to land herself a trial at the local bar, it was far from everything anyone would think she would do. The girls wore little clothing and often ended up performing on the bar, but it would do for now. Work was work and she needed the money, she wouldn't ask Draco or anyone else for anything. She could do this on her own.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione had become accustomed to being a muggle, and she was enjoying it. She still had her bar work job and had gown into more of a young lady. Her hair was charmed straight her hair blonde and she wore blue contacts no one would recognise her anymore.

Hermione picked up the small boy, thankful she had been in her job for so long, Joseph Draco Malfoy washer biggest secret she hadn't even told Draco about him. If Draco ever seen the boy it would be obvious he was his, the grey eyes, blonde hair defined face. She bottled it every time after she tried to tell him, what if he hated her? She shook her head checking over her outfit of short denim shorts and a plain navy blue halter neck top which showed off her flat stomach she also had long black leather boots on which came up just above her knees. Her makeup was simple - just mascara and eyeliner all around the eye with a flick on the end.

Reluctantly she looked to the time and headed to the bar, due to her good relationship with the owner Joe stayed in a soundproof back room with his god mother - the owners daughter.

It didn't take long for Hermione to walk there, to her surprise the place was already packed out. Fear ran through her it was a big performance night for them it had been advertised for a while all over Adelaide it was an annual thing but seeing as she backed out last year she had to do it this year.

Once Joe was settled in the room she headed out to the bar, it was a few hours in before she got pulled up onto the bar, with a wide smile on her face she began to move with the music before she heard the song change, got she was going to kill Tanya. She was handed a microphone before she was left alone on the bar as Stacie jumped down.

"I hate you!" Hermione shouted over the music as she took the microphone slipping it into her hair above her ear.

_"__I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere_  
_I'm at the bottom of me_  
_Miss androgyny, miss don't care_  
_What I've done to me_

_I am misused, I don't wanna do_  
_Be not your slave_  
_Misguided, I mind it_  
_I'm missin' the train_

_And I don't know where I've been_  
_And I don't know what I'm into_  
_And I don't know what I've done to me_

_And as I watch you disappear into the ground_  
_My one mistake was that I never let you down_  
_So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind_  
_Oh miss nothing, miss everything"_

Hermione danced across the bar as she sung before she went to a pole that was situated at the end, she wrapped her legs around it holding herself up by little more than her legs but that's when it all went wrong. Just as she began to sing the next verse a man lunged at her with a knife slitting into her stomach.

A scream tore up her throat, the body guards sprung into action restraining the man before she could move herself a blonde male was at her side,

"Take her into the back rooms I'm a doctor." He shouted to a member of staff behind the bar watching as she was picked up, a fight quickly breaking out on the floor behind them.

The blonde man followed as he was led to a room which a child was asleep in.

"He wont wake, just keep it quiet this room is sound proof" Stacie spoke before she headed out to help out on the floor.

"To heal you I'm going to have to remove your stop, I'm sorry. My name is Draco, please stay calm and awake, what is your name?" He asked her

"K-K-Kalila, Kalila Granger." Hermione struggled out closing her eyes leaning her head back as Draco sorted a pillow for her head.

"Wait, Granger? Do you have a sister by any chance?" He asked he thought Hermione was an only child but he had been here for four years looking all over Australia for her. He came here looking for this Kalila Granger in hope of a lead and here she was in front of him. He slowly pulled of her top biting his lip as he seen the damage he would need magic to heal this quickly.

"Forgive me." Were her only words before with a wave of her hand her bushy brown hair returned she opened her eyes looking to him through blue contacts scared for what he was going to do to her.

"Hermione! Let me heal you and then we will talk." He spoke fear and worry written all over him as he put his hands over her wound and quickly healed it with a couple of spells.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." She whispered terrified, only when she noticed the walls around her did her fear pick up more though that was the worst thing ever.

"It's fine, come home. I forgive you." He begged her before looking up when he seen the child had woken.

Joe was clutching hold of a bear with a picture of his father held between the bears arms, "Mummy?" The boy asked tears in his grey eyes as he looked to the man beside his mother. It was almost like looking in a mirror for Draco, it was just a younger him...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Oops!**  
**The song is Miss Nothing - The Pretty Reckless. **

**There you go, second update in a day. Now I am going to sleep. Enjoy guys Review lots**


	16. Chapter 16: Potions

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! We're so close to 15,000 views!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**All rights to Ms JK Rowling.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"It's okay baby, we're going home. " She assured the child, with another wave of her hand her hair was blonde and straight before she pulled on her top and sat up picking up her child.

"Hermione, please..." Draco started only to be cut off by the child beginning to cry,

Hermione pulled him close and disapparated them into their house without a second look to Draco, she couldn't have Joe upset, it was going to be a long night.

"Fuck" Draco groaned as she disappeared he tried to reach in but was too late, that was a recent thing she couldn't apparate before. Who was he kidding, recent? It had been four years. With another look around the room he noticed the small bear that seemed to be holding a picture of a younger Draco, it was taken just after the war just after she had disappeared. It gave him the confidence that it was his child but it worried him, the kid was what three? And didn't know him, he gave a sigh looking over the bear thankful when he seen an address written on the back of the photo, he was going to go see her. She needed to stop running away he knew that if nothing else.

Around an hour later Draco had found himself at her small cottage, he knocked on the door hoping he had given her enough time to settle her... No THEIR child so they could talk.

Hermione heard the knock and groaned, who would be after her at this time of night? Stacie possibly. Reluctantly she pulled a fluffy dressing gown around her body slipping her feet into her yellow and blue minon slippers before she headed down.

She was greeted by another knock, "I'm coming I'm coming." She called before she opened the door not expecting to see Draco stood the other side of it. "Draco, it's late. I want to sleep." She spoke softly looking him over, she's removed the bright blue contacts just having the dark blue eyes of her father as well as having removed the blonde from her body and having the infamous black hair of Severus Snape.

"He dropped his bear, it's cute the picture thing. Please just let me come in." Draco begged her as he held up the bear.

Sighing with pure defeat she let him in, "It's nothing special, but it's home." She informed him before she moved away from the door so he could come inside. The door led them straight into the front room, it was painted with a mix of light and dark browns, a corner sofa in one area and a tv opposite it with bookshelves lining two of the walls. It was clear it was her home. "Tea?" She offered him shyly shutting the door once he was inside, she wanted to get this over with.

"Please, Mi-"

"Milk one sugar, I know." Hermione finished going to the kitchen and boiling the kettle as Draco walked around picking up a photo album with "Joseph Draco Malfoy" written on the front. He sat down on the sofa tears seeming to glisten in his eyes, his anger fading from him. She'd given him his name, but him on the birth certificate that was it, he was a dad Severus was a grandad... He had an heir! He slowly began looking through the photos Hermione had taken photos of near enough everything, every moment he should have been there for was in the book.

"I've got the memories stored too." Hermione spoke as she walked in noticing him with the book she place his cup down in front of him before she took a sip of her own sitting in the recliner chair near him. She wasn't going to sit next to him she couldn't touch him she would crack and break if she did.

"Thanks." Draco gave her a small smile he could see she was tensed up he just wanted to pull her into a cuddle keep her close and try and forget everything. "Severus misses you, he blames himself for all of this." He added trying to spark a conversation.

"You screwed that up." She snapped at him as she put her cup onto the pine table and stood up turning her back to him. "Weeks we were together, WEEKS and you decide you want to marry me without even a hint or a word to me? No. It doesn't work like that. Why did you think it would be such a good idea Draco? I don't even know if I know you anymore." She spoke bitterly, all of the anger suddenly coming out in her words her magic was like sparks around her she'd been holding it in for far too long.

"Hermione, calm. I didn't want to propose - mean, wait... Not yet. Not like that." he hesitated he was making a mess of this. "Lucius..." He sneered the name of the man he seen as nothing more as a 'sperm donor' "went to the daily profit and told them we were engaged by him announcing it, it made it official. Unless you're going to turn around and say you want nothing to do with me I'm afraid we are engaged. Severus tried to make a joke out of it. Neither of us are used to girls and emotions." He sighed he was visibly shaking with the emotion.

Hermione gave a heavy sigh, "I'm doing this for him. Not you, Joe needs to know his father and his grandfather. Though it is on my terms. Me and you are NOT together, no sex, no friends with benefits nothing. You can look after him while I'm at work though you will stay in the backroom. I only work three nights a week so it's enough for you two to start to bond. I'm staying here not going back to England, Joe knows about magic and has already started with magic and an obsession with potions." She spoke laying down her ground rules before he could even get a word in.

"Let me take you for a date then, you and Joe we're go out for the afternoon tomorrow. I just want to be part of your life, all I have done is look for you for the last four years there hasn't been anyone on my mind other than you. I want to be a dad, I want to be with you." The wizard told her slowly walking over and taking her hand. "You go up to bed, I can go home if you want."

"Stay, you take my room and I'll sleep with Joseph. I'll see you in the morning Draco." She spoke before she walked away, not giving him a chance to refuse and not giving herself a chance to kiss him, hold him. She needed to be stronger than this, she had to be for Joe. She headed up to Joe's room he had a double bed for the nightmares he used to have so Hermione could easily sleep with him without having to squeeze into a small bed. She stripped off her dressing gown before she climbed into bed with her son, holding him close as she quickly fell asleep.

Draco went to refuse before he seen she was gone, right he had to find his way to the room. The first door he tried led down a different staircase, he decided not to venture and shut the door luckily the next he walked into was Hermione's room. What he didn't expect to see was a photo of both of them beside her bed. It was taken in the hospital a rare moment of when they looked happy in there, together. He smiled to himself before undressing down to his boxers and climbing into her large bed. The room had a dark green and silver theme to his amusement - slytherin colours. He inhaled her scent almost intoxicating himself with it before he fell asleep to the best night sleep he had had in years.

The wizard found himself being woke around half six by small hands,

"Wakeywakey!" Joe shouted at the man seeing that wasn't working he began jumping on the bed.

"I'm up" Draco groaned rubbing an arm across his eyes and looking up to the blonde boy, "what can I do for you?"

"You daddy?"

A nod was all the boy needed he grinned.

"Up! Quick quick!" He squealed jumping off the bed and going to the door, mummy had said daddy would like his little lab he had set up.

Draco groaned once again it was too early to focus, he conjured his clothes into his body before he walked over to the boy, taking his hand. "Where is mummy?" He asked, not wanting to get into trouble.

"Mummy sleep. Mummy cries 'n' ask for daddy." The boy dropped his mother in some serious questioning without even knowing. "Mummy says you likey." The young wizard added changing the subject and leading his father from the room to the door Draco had seen last night.

Joseph led him down the steps before he opened a door at the bottom, showing his father his small potions lab. "No tell mummy! Shhh. Me not come here wi'out mummy!" The boy confessed with a signature Malfoy sly smirk on his lips dragging his father around the lab showing him what he had made and what he was helping make. Despite being so young the boy had a batch of polyjuice potion brewing and a stack of potion books in the corner of the room.

"You do this by yourself?" Draco asked in shock as he looked around, noticing a dreamless sleep potion also brewing, he guessed that was for Hermione. But there was a cauldron he didn't recognize the content of the vibrant blue colour put him off completely. "What's in here?"

"Me do this" Joe spoke pointing to the polyjuice potion. "I help there." He then motioned to the dreamless sleep, "this mummys. Mummy say it new 'n' no touchy" He explained before he heard footsteps and went to hide behind his father.

"Joseph Draco Malfoy! I cannot sleep in for five minutes without you coming down here, what have I told you! You don't want to be burned again do you?!" She scolded the child before she was through the door. The moment she opened it she seen Draco there and rose an eyebrow as he was stood over her cauldron. "He's not aloud down here without me." She spoke as an explanation before she looked to her child. "Protective robes! Go and tidy your room young man, you are not aloud down here for the rest of the morning!" She informed him he knew better than not to wear them. He had gained a nasty burn from last time he didn't wear them and it still gave him nightmares but didn't put him off potions.

"But mummy! Polly 'uice!" He whimpered with a pout trying to get around his mother.

"Nope, I will do the final steps, room." She told him, reluctantly Joe walked out and went to his room to tidy it. "No magic!" She shouted up the stairs to him, the child was far too intelligent. She pulled on some protective robes before going to the said potion only then did she look up at Draco, "If you're staying here then protective robes." Hermione informed Draco without a glance to him as she finished up his potion before bottling it up and placing it on the shelves.

Draco quickly went and put on the said robes curious to see what she was doing with the blue potion. "Whats the blue one?" He asked curiously.

"A complicated mix, that is goes well will be the first release into the muggle world of out potions." she informed him before she added some peppermint for taste and scent, before she grabbed a premade pepper up potion and added a small amount into it before she added a second potion which was one of her own creation it helped when she got muscle spasms and the muscle pain from her prolonged experience to the cruicatus curse. Her life here had been far from easy and it would take her a long time to full recover, it was why she couldn't touch him. She was scared to.

"This potion I will convert to tablet form and it is for people with muscle pains and joint issues. I've tried this on myself and other willing people with no side effects it is a prescription only medicine though I was planning on getting in contact with you as while I've done the hard work I need a company to put their name on the product, to brand it." She spoke quietly.

"You know Malfoy Industries would gladly help you out. How have you managed to do this yourself?" He asked her curious to her success.

"We make and sale these potions, we have a few regulars and it pays for everything. If this takes off though it will be the icing on the cake for us. Believe it or not, this is mostly your three year old sons working. Yes I'm the hands and the professionalism but he has helped more than anything. He is you and Severus all over." She gave him a weak smile before she removed her potion from the heat spelling it cooler before she began putting it into the tablet moulds before putting it into the spelled cupboard to help them set and form before cleaned the cauldron and looked to the door as Joe came back down standing in the doorway.

"Sorry mummy, cuddle?" He asked her not looking up to his mother knowing he had done wrong.

"I'm coming out now to do breakfast baby so we can have cuddles." She smiled taking off her robes and hanging them up before she picked up her child and gave him a hug,

"Daddy too!" He squealed

"No, you go to Daddy, show daddy Raven and get him to invite grandad Severus over." She told him handing the child to his father making sure not to touch Draco as she did so before she jogged up the stairs to start making breakfast for the three of them.

"Nasty man got mummy. Mummy now sad." The child mumbled into his dads chest holding him close

Draco frowned, "No one is going to get you or mummy here. Me and Grandad will look after you promise you Joe, I am here now."


	17. Chapter 17: Lucius

**Thank you so much guys, the views are going through the roof! I'm so happy honestly :') Thanks so much. **

**In response to a guest review :**

**I do not have a beta, I do reread my stories though life is crazy and I often to do read them while very tired and while it's late/early so I am prone to mistakes and things. :) **

**The end is near! **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**All rights to Ms JK Rowling.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Severus stepped through the floo, confused as to why he had been demanded to come to Australia to this address as soon as possible. Naturally, he predicted the worse. Draco had been adamant he needed to get here and instead of owling like he had earlier planned he had floo'd his godfather saying It was an emergency.

The elder male did not expect to see a young looking Draco sat in front of the fire, "Draco? What happened? What potions did this? I need to know!" He spoke panicked worried about his godson.

"S-sev'us" The young body smiled reaching up to him, doing as his daddy had told him.

"Draco! Show me please take me to where you did this!"

Joe nodded taking his grandad's hand he led him up the stairs before down a different set of stairs he opened the door smiling, "This one!" He spoke pointing to his mothers liquid versions of the tablet she was making.

"I've never seen one like this Draco, what's in it?" He asked popping the cork and smelling it. Definitely nothing he knew.

"Well, that would be a mix of your grandson is pulling your arm." Hermione spoke as she walked into the room looking up at her father with a small smile. "I'm sorry, I was scared and then I got even more scared when I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know how to tell you. So Severus - urh, dad. Meet Joseph Draco Malfoy, your grandson."

Severus gulped looking to the boy... No his grandson, and then to Draco. It was a scary reality he had a grand child, and his daughter was stood before him. "T-the potion?" Severus stuttered needing a distraction from the sudden reality.

"A mix of pepper up potion, peppermint, unicorn hair and a few other things. It will become a tablet form potion that will be released into the muggle world - the first. I use it due to my muscle spasms from the continued time under the cruicatus curse." Hermione explained

"Mummy! That's bad spell." Her son scolded her, "the nasty man used it on mummy. Nasty man looks like daddy!" Joe suddenly came to the realization of the similarity of his father and his mothers attacker. The boy ran and hid behind his mother he began to sniffle but he didn't cry, the boy refused to cry.

"No, no baby. Daddy isn't that man. I promise you, your daddy would never hurt you or me." Hermione rushed to comfort her son,

Draco was taken back by his sons awareness of the cruicatus curse and then the fact he though he could of hurt his precious Hermione.

It clicked in Draco's head just as Severus spoke, "What?! Lucius has been here?!" He growled seeming very menacing and looking as if he could kill anyone who crossed his path, unfortunately this upset Joe further and the boy cuddled into this mother as deep as he could.

"You two will drop the subject, we will talk later once Joe is in bed. Right now I don't want him to remember you two like this. Now I am going to sort MY son out. Amuse yourselves till tea time which is in an hour." She snapped at them carrying her son from the room before either of them could get a word in.

"I'm going to kill him." Draco snapped the moment Hermione had left the room feeling a twang of guilt as she singled out the fact Joseph was her son more than his.

Severus looked to the blonde younger wizard beside him with a weak smile "He looks just like you did at his age, had me fooled." He said to keep a lighter note he needed to defuse the tension quickly or he knew things would get out of hand before they had a chance to properly talk with Hermione about it. It hurt him to know that his best friend had tortured his child, but of course Lucius didn't know she was his, only Draco did.

Around two hours later Joseph was in his bed, asleep and the trio were sat in front of the fireplace.

Hermione curled up in her chair putting her blanket over her legs, "Right, where do you want me to start?" She questioned them looking to them.

"Lucius"  
"How did you hide for so long?"

Both men gave a different answer before looking at each other, they both wanted to know the same things.

"An undetectable charm, rare but effective and I changed my name while I was here." The witch started before she took a shaky breath.

"It was last year, I had just taken Joe out to pick up some potions ingredients. We were being followed but I just thought I was paranoid and ignored it. The moment I got home hell broke lose. Lucius grabbed Joseph I begged him to stop, begged him, it was then he used to Cruciatus curse on me. Making Joseph hold his wand as he did so, I didn't cry, I didn't scream this only made him more angry he used the curse on me for over an hour forcing Joseph to watch threatening to kill me if he didn't. He told him that Draco would hate him for being my child, that he could never be loved because he had a mudblood for a mother. He raided the house, took anything of any value luckily he didn't see the potions lab. He then took to the muggle way of attacking and grabbed a knife from the kitchen, he stabbed me multiple times in the chest and stomach area and once in the eye. Only then did he release Joseph and leave."

She explained with a shaky breath releasing the glamours she held over her body showing that she was blind in one eye, magic was good but not that good.

"Before either of you two react, the Australian Ministry has taken care of it. He has been captured and is currently in the Australian version of Azkaban. Ever since that night, because I didn't cry Joseph has never cried, he says he wanted to be as brave as I was." Tears filled her eyes she hated herself for making her son think like that, but she never showed weakness to Lucius that night. She owed it to Joe.

"He doesn't want a wand either, and I wont force him to have one which will be an issue IF he goes back to Britain here they're willing to cope with it but I don't think Hogwarts will." She added looking to the men who seemed filled with hate, shock and needing to kill.

"We can sort it, come home. Come with us, I'll sort Hogwarts out being deputy head has it's perks." Severus offered a small smile - one that could be easily missed.

"We need you home, we can release the tablets under Malfoy Industries, Joseph can help Severus with the potions for the Infirmary everything will be okay. Just no running away this time, that's all I want you to promise me. Is that you wont run" Draco spoke gently looking over to her with such love and longing.

"If Joe wants to go, we will consider it." She spoke looking away this was her home, but then the place was filled with such bad memories she had wanted to get away for a while.

Surly enough the sound of footprints could be heard and the small boy had the bear in one hand as he ran and jumped on his mothers lap, "Mummys s-school?" He asked sleepily though it was clear he had been listening the whole time.

"Yes baby, want to go there with daddy and grandad? No more nasty men, and we will be a family." She whispered looking to him she put up her glamour's once again due to habit she knew Joe didn't like seeing her eye the way it was.

"Yes mummy!"


	18. Please Read

Sorry not an update. I'm really not feeling this fic. If anyone has an ideas or anything I'm open ears, I struggled with the last chapter and now I can't bring myself to continue to write it :(

-Thatshotgungirl.


End file.
